A back light module is one of the key components of an LCD device, with function of providing a light source having sufficient brightness and uniform distribution, so that the LCD device can show images normally.
A front frame has functions of decoration and support in a back light module and an LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of a liquid crystal back light module generally includes: a front frame 1, a light guide plate 3, a light source 4, rubber frames 5, a backplane 6, and a PCB panel 7. A liquid crystal panel 2 is arranged on the back light module, and the front frame 1 is arranged on the outmost side of the back light module for packing and integrating components of the back light module in an enclosed mode. China Utility Model Patent No. CN2725935Y, with name of Front Enclosure Component of Liquid Crystal Screen, discloses a front frame structure. As shown in FIG. 2, the front frame 1 is a hollow square plate structure with enclosed side walls 11 around. The front frame 1 can either be made of steel plate and aluminium plate, or be made of plastic or rubber. From the perspective of cost, metal pieces like steel plate, aluminium plate etc. have not been applicable for manufacture of conventional front frames 1. For side walls 11 of the front frame 1, additional processing steps are generally required, thereby increasing the processing cost.